


A Christmas Wonder

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Junk, M/M, Romantic Fluff, like a hallmark movie, side ships in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun is a successful photographer that only lacks love. Changkyun is an angel that fell for Kihyun, quite literally.





	A Christmas Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I just wrote whatever don't even let me lie to you. I don't know how but it just now hit me Christmas is Tuesday...I've been a busy woman you know? 
> 
> Anyway Merry Christmas <3

He’d been out taking photos of the trees, lit up and decorated for the holiday. A holiday he’d be spending alone the same way he’d spent it alone for the last twenty five years of his life. With nothing but a camera to keep him company. Okay so even Kihyun knew that was a bit of a stretch and over exaggeration for even his own thoughts. He allowed himself to think it anyway as he snapped yet another breathtaking photograph that he would have no one to share with. He was allowed to be a bit dramatic and sulky with Christmas being not even a week away and no plans for it. 

Well, no plans that didn’t involve people he was related to anyway. He was a decent son and returned home for the holidays at least. Which meant tonight was the last night he’d be spending in Seoul for a week or two. He’d cleared out his schedule just for this, here anyway, mostly because his mother had begged him to. It wasn’t like he had an exhibition anytime soon anyway. The last one he’d thrown had been around his birthday and all those pieces had sold. For which he was thankful, not many got to live their dream like he was. 

Being a successful, influential, and rich photographer was rare. Kihyun wasn’t about to go forgetting that anytime soon, but sometimes he still felt like he was missing something. And it wasn’t for a lack of people trying to be in his life. He’d had plenty of those and none of them quite fit. A few, and he was being generous by not saying most, were after the money that he spent wisely and saved. It was after all, common knowledge that he wasn’t hurting for it. And that was plenty reason for any one to assume he was lacking for love. 

Granted, they weren’t wrong. Kihyun hadn’t known love since his high school sweetheart, who also hadn’t spent Christmas with him. Things hadn’t worked out for them though and Hyunwoo was now married with children. They still kept in touch and every year he took a few photos for his old friend to remember the years by. In turn Hyunwoo shared with him some of his financial prowess and helped him manage his money. It was not the relationship he’d thought they’d have when he first met. But he adored the man, his wife, and his children so he wasn’t unhappy. 

Not with Hyunwoo anyway. With a distracted sigh and a bit more carelessness than he usually exhibited with his camera he angrily shoved it down. Thinking about Hyunwoo and his lost loves weren’t going to make him feel better about spending Christmas alone, again. That’s when everything changed. It might have gone differently if he’d only been paying a bit more attention, been a little less hostile, and a lot more aware of his surroundings. As it stood he wasn’t sure if should be grateful to his past self or angry. After all that was how he met Changkyun. 

What happened after he’d been a little less restrained than normal was a bit of a blur, a lot of a body falling on top of him and a bit of a flashing of lights. Where the body came from he wasn’t sure he believed the excuse on, but lawyers would have eaten it up and kept him in court for ages. And so he told himself to buy the ‘your camera reamed me in the head’ reasoning and decided to settle right then and there. Obviously it was a ploy for money, but if it was within reason he was willing to do it. He’d done it all of never before, once wouldn’t hurt right. 

Except the body on top of him hadn’t wanted money, or to even move after. They were knocked out cold. Which lead to a series of various events where he was now in custody of someone else whose identity was unknown and seemed to own only the clothes on their back. Which then lead to other various events that all sort of ran together after the person had woken up. All of which boiled down to a name, a request, and Kihyun still being saddled with said person. Only now he knew them to be Changkyun, and that was about all he knew about the mysterious stranger who knew even less about himself. Or just wasn’t willing to share it.

All of these events finally led him to taking Changkyun home with him to Goyang and a headache. A headache that was ever growing as the train powered on towards its destination. Kihyun found himself sighing as he thought about it all staring at the male across from him, the incident had been yesterday and he was no closer to understanding it now than he had been then. He still knew next to nothing about Changkyun, other than he wasn’t in any system nor did he seem to be a gold digger. And when asked where he came from all he did was point up. 

Despite all that Kihyun had still bought the guy a ticket and was bringing him home. He’d told his mother he found a last minute date. The truth was he just couldn’t leave him sitting out on the street like he had been after he’d been released by the hospital that he’d taken him to. There wasn’t much that could be done for it. He’d somehow become his guardian in the few short hours he’d known him, as everyone knew who Kihyun was. His police friend, Eunwoo had thought it was hilarious. While his partner Moonbin had said something about fate. He’d blushed and told them to shove it.

Of course he’d also told the officers happy holidays and pointedly ignored their cat calls when he’d left with the mysterious man anyway. And then spent the rest of the night desperately trying not to think about how attractive said man was while he stayed up watching him on his home security. Nothing strange had happened, except the one weird lighting fluke when the guy woke up in the morning. Where Kihyun would have sworn, under oath, that he’d seen a pair of light wings on the guy’s back. Afterwards he convinced himself it was light falling at weird angles from the curtains. 

Either way Changkyun had said barely anything, taken whatever Kihyun gave him, and asked very few questions. Until they’d sat down on the train where he proceeded to ask every question that one might ask in this situation. He’d then taken it like a champ and proceeded to stare out the window quietly. Which was why Kihyun was getting a headache. But he had to admit that the way Changkyun held his head, jawline showing, and his hair falling just so in his eyes was attractive. And he had questions of his own. Not that any of them had been answered so far. 

“Changkyun…” Kihyun blinked stupidly when the other turned him, for just a second there he’d looked like an over eager puppy. An image that faded away quickly as he asked what he wanted to ask. The same thing he’d been asking since he’d first heard it. “Why did you request to stay with me instead of asking for money?” He wasn’t sure he’d get a straight answer this time, but it was the first time he’d asked the question with them being truly alone. As before there had been people milling about, and now the train was pretty much empty. Well in their seating area anyway.

“I want to be near you.” Was all Changkyun said with a shrug as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Though his face seemed to scrunch up after saying it, as if he didn’t know how to word the rest. “I fell.” He stated simply shrugging his shoulders and biting his lip. Kihyun tried to make sense of it in his head, after all Changkyun did fall. Right on top of him. He just wasn’t sure from where or if his camera really was to blame. He hadn’t remembered anyone else being near him at the time.

“Why?” He pressed but it seemed that Changkyun was done answering, instead picking at the threads of the sweater Kihyun had given to wear. Luckily they were close enough to the same size he hadn’t had to purchase any clothing. Though he was certain he was a bit taller. With another sigh he tried not to think about it. Changing tactics might be his advantage but even the simplest questions often went unanswered, or were answered in the same method. Or, in cases where it seemed the other cared, were answered with a different question.

Most of the questions had to do with the date, where they were, and things that implied memory loss. And while the hospital had released him, Kihyun had been warned that might have been the case before he’d been hit with the camera. As Changkyun had no shoes, a thin shirt, and slack pants that weren’t suited for the cold. All part of the reason Kihyun had been a little more willing to take him in. Just not willing enough to leave him at his house for the week or so while he’d be gone with only a maid stopping in. He was nice, not stupid.

“Where are we staying again?” The question was sudden and startled Kihyun out of his thoughts, which were on various things he needed to do still. All the gifts should have been sent already but he would be expected to know more about Changkyun and have a gift for him. As even if it wasn’t the case his mother would assume they were dating. Those details could be left for later, he wasn’t visiting them until Christmas day, hopefully. He wanted to just relax and visit a few places he used to visit instead of worrying about life.

Kihyun frowned not looking up from his planner he hadn’t thought to re-book his hotel room for two. And he doubted there would be any places with openings on such short notice near the holiday itself. Hotels were a common place for couples on the regular let alone on a couple’s holiday. “Well we’ll have to share a room but I have a booking for x hotel.” He glanced up only to see a small serene smile on the other’s face, not what he’d been expecting if he were honest. He didn’t look up again until they arrived.

Getting Changkyun to the hotel had been something more of a venture than he’d been expecting. After he’d uttered a quick ‘it’s nice to be home’ Changkyun hadn’t let up on questions until they got to the room. All of the questions had to do with Kihyun’s childhood, favorite places, and what home meant to him. While any question turned back in kind was greeted with a sort of shrug, vague answer, and the same scrunched up face from the train. The only answer that stuck with him was ‘I don’t want to go back’. It had been a mumble but Kihyun had heard it clearly.

Kihyun wanted to be annoyed, he wanted to be angry, and he wanted to be a bunch of other emotions about it. However he wasn’t. Instead he found his heart thumping too fast at the idea there was a home someone didn’t want to return to. Speeding up with the way Changkyun looked at him, even just from the side. A desire to whip out his camera and take as many pictures as he could get away with also overwhelmed him often around the other male. Had since he’d met him, and he’d been confused by it. He rarely took portraits it was even rarer for him to take a candid.

He’d snuck a few anyway. Not that he was going to tell Changkyun about them, or do anything with them. Maybe once the other regained his memories he’d ask for a modeling contract, even if his manager threw a hissy about it. Minhyuk didn’t control him, at least that’s what Kihyun told himself so he could sleep at night. He wasn’t sure how Minhyuk’s husband, and Kihyun’s somewhat friend, Hyungwon slept soundly next to him. But he often caught Hyungwon looking at Minhyuk in much the same way Changkyun was looking at him now. So open, so vulnerable and feeling something that wasn’t possible. 

They’d only just met. It was a thought Kihyun kept running through his mind any time Changkyun did something so utterly adorable and otherworldly. Which was more often than he’d thought possible for only spending roughly forty-eight hours with him. He already had plans to leave the other holed up in the hotel room so he could get a bit of distance to clear his head. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, he most certainly didn’t want to start now. Changkyun was making it difficult with the way he curled into himself and made Kihyun’s heart race.

Of course Kihyun, as a photographer was used to this feeling. A welling up of need to touch, mold, fix, and capture moments like that on film. Be it people or the exact way a light hit something. Changkyun just seemed to be full of those moments. And the few things that he said that weren’t questions, were insightful, nice, and charming. In an off putting way. Much like the first thing he said when they entered the hotel room, most of it taken up by a king size bed. “Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Kihyun had done a double take on that. 

“Uh no.” He frowned there wasn’t a couch, and all the other extra beds were in use. Most hotels only had one or two to begin with. “Just take the side by the window and we’ll share the bed.” He regretted saying it two seconds later when the bed was jumped on, the pillows on it flying everywhere and Changkyun proceeded to laugh when one hit him in the face. It distinctly reminded him that he’d had to show Changkyun how to lie down properly the day before. He showed him again this time, hiding his smile. There was something innocent about the other. 

“I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back in an hour.” Kihyun sighed when he had to explain what that meant as well. It seemed like there were quite a few holes in Changkyun’s memories and he wondered why the other had forgotten such little things. Such basic things, like sleeping is done lying down not standing up. He only allowed himself to fret about it long enough to re-teach the other how to use the television before going out. He needed space before he started thinking maybe it wasn’t memories that were missing. After all there had been a plethora of other comments that just didn’t make sense. 

Instead of dwelling on it he went to the meeting Minhyuk had set up for him, a quick ‘yes sell my photos’ deal that would get him more money. Or would get Minhyuk more money at this point he wasn’t quite sure as he rarely read all the contracts. He had in the beginning, before Minhyuk. But despite his attitude, flippancy, and overall annoying traits he was a good guy. A great partner in business and loyal. Then once that was over there was more running errands, getting things set up for his possible exhibit in Goyang. He’d always wanted to have one at home again. 

On the way back he remembered he’d still need to get something for Changkyun if his mother had any say. She’s already called him asking about his likes. He’d made some up, and mentally reminded himself that Changkyun probably didn’t know what fake dating was. Which meant he was going to hell for this, probably. He sighed to himself adding it to the things he’d probably have to explain. Even though he was still wondering why Christmas itself wasn’t one of them or a lot of the harder to understand concepts. He supposed it was part of the enigma that was Changkyun. 

When he returned to the hotel he was surprised to find that most of the lights were off, he didn’t bother turning them on though. The short hallway that held the bathroom wasn’t long enough for that. And there was enough light from the bed area, a lamp probably, lighting the way. Except what he found wasn’t a lamp on. It was the curtains open with Changkyun standing in front of them, so bright he was almost blinding. What looked like wings growing from his back while he was bathed in light from an unknown source outside. Kihyun had never wanted to take a picture so badly in his life. 

Just as he’d registered what he was seeing the room was dark again. No lights on and the wings gone leaving him blinking and staring at the other’s back. He looked tense, Kihyun shook away what he thought he saw. There was no way. Even if it explained a lot, like where Changkyun had come from and why home was up. It was impossible. Yet he felt his heart racing as he forced himself to get ready for bed and help Changkyun do the same. He still wasn’t entirely good with buttons. He was grateful at least that in the dark Changkyun couldn’t see him blushing. 

The next day he was forced to drag the other male with him everywhere. Though he wasn’t quite as quiet or as full of questions. As if he’d learned a lot of things from watching the television. Yet, much to Kihyun’s dismay and honest amusement, Changkyun hadn’t mastered everything and often said things that didn’t make sense. Or they made too much sense and were entirely too funny for the situation. It was fun, more fun than Kihyun remembered having with a person in a very long time. It filled a void he’d told himself wasn’t there. The void he’d been trying not to think about. 

Four times in the next two days he caught sight of wings, four times he tried to convince himself he wasn’t seeing what he saw. He also tried to pointedly ignore the way his heart was reacting to the other. The way it thumped whenever Changkyun looked at him, or said something clever, or just made him laugh. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much in only a few days. And he hadn’t been able to explain fake dating, not well enough. Because he knew, without the looks, without the hand holding, without the begging for cuddles that he didn’t give into but wanted to, Changkyun thought they were dating. 

Which was fine, he told himself at least six times every hour he was with the other, it was fine. It would make it easier when he went home, in roughly a few hours now. He told himself it was nothing to feel guilty over. Even as he squeezed Changkyun’s hand that the other insisted on having as they looked for a gift for him. Something suitable. He wasn’t sure he wanted to let go, but he knew that both lying and holding on weren’t possible Changkyun would remember after all. Probably soon. He got the feeling it would soon anyway from the down looks that he saw from the other. 

There was also the one comment, the only comment that Changkyun made about home and himself that was urgent. A simple ‘I can’t stay if you don’t want me. I can’t be here past Christmas’ though Kihyun wasn’t sure what to make of them. Or the scrunched face that he’d come to realize did mean the other was not telling him everything. As if he was pained by not being able to say anything. As if he were waiting for Kihyun to say it for him, which didn’t make sense. None of it made sense if Kihyun were being honest. He wasn’t normally like this with anyone, just Changkyun. 

“Okay remember what I told you.” Kihyun took a deep breath as he exited the car in front of his mother’s waiting until Changkyun was beside him to nod. He saw the wings again, just light behind the handsome male’s back. It made his heart squeeze and this time he couldn’t ignore it. “This is going to sound crazy,” He sighed shaking his head everything was crazy since he’d met the other and he knew it. “But if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were my Christmas angel.” He chuckled after the comment and enjoyed the way Changkyun’s cheeks tinted.

“It’s not crazy.” Changkyun didn’t meet his eyes and suddenly everything was serious. Kihyun could feel the world halting around him. In the same way it had when he’d felt Changkyun fall on him from nowhere. The memory coming back as the other grabbed both his hands between them. No one had been there, Kihyun hadn’t hit anyone, instead Changkyun had fallen from the sky right on him. He’d pretended to be passed out and touched his cheek, there had been no hospital visit. There had been nothing but Changkyun coming home with him. 

Blinking rapidly Kihyun wondered why he’d thought those things had happened. Why he was here with Changkyun if none of those things had happened. How he was here with him too since he had only agreed because of what he had thought happened. But all he could feel was the confusion and his heart swelling up. A knowledge in it that defied logic and reasoning. A feeling that defied everything he knew about love. But even with blinking the wings were still there, the feelings were still there, and the misgivings were falling away.

“I am your angel Kihyun,” Changkyun’s voice was soft, love struck in a way that Kihyun had recognized from his own voice over the last few days. “I saw you from heaven and I fell, just to be with you.” The hold on his hands was a bit painful but Kihyun couldn’t bring himself to look away from the deep eyes staring into his own. He wanted to laugh, to ignore what was said but he couldn’t. He could see the truth in a pair of beautiful wings made of light. The same wings he’d captured in so many photos that he had forgotten. “I want to be with you, always.” 

Kihyun felt his breath catch questions forming but no way to ask them as his head was spinning. Changkyun was still talking. “It’s a rule I can’t tell you anything until you accept what I am. You asked me once, you couldn’t accept. Can you accept this time? Can you accept me?” There was a level of desperation in Changkyun’s voice that took Kihyun off guard. The confrontation coming to mind, in the hotel room. He didn’t remember it happening like that, but he supposed he knew why now. Why a lot of things seemed foggy and not like him. 

He couldn’t find an answer, he knew it was important though. He could see it written on Changkyun’s face. He could feel it in his heart and soul calling out to him to accept that he had been right the first time. That love wasn’t always complicated and sometimes you just felt it. That even that kind of love could be built on to last, could be real just like the love he held for his photographs. Love didn’t have to remain the same like his still photos did for him to feel it the same. Still. “What happens if I don’t?” 

“Then I can’t stay with you past tonight.” Changkyun swallowed as if it hurt him to even think about even though Kihyun knew they hadn’t always seen eye to eye or gotten along the last few days. But he also knew he’d never felt quite so happy or smiled quite as much. But he had to know. “I can also never see you again. If you choose not to accept me this time there will be no more chances.” It was a warning, sort of. Kihyun could feel it meant so much more too. He thought about the way Changkyun had looked at him, touched him, wanted to touch him. 

There was a stabbing pain in his heart at the idea that he’d never see the other again if he said no. Still, still. He couldn’t think anymore leaning forward capturing soft lips with his own, it felt like they were made for him. That the person wrapping their arms around him was made for him. He knew angel or not Changkyun was the one for him. He just knew it. “I accept.” It was a whisper against soft lips, but they were warm, the wings wrapping around him were warm too. Brilliant and blinding, he didn’t care he didn’t need to see to know he loved. 

“I’ll be with you always then.” Changkyun smiled pulling back from the kiss to get another. The wings were gone and Kihyun could see his mother smiling at him from the window. It wasn’t the Christmas he planned, setting everything out like he always did and making it perfect. It was better. And it would continue to be better as long as Changkyun wanted to stay by his side, and he got the feeling that just as he promised before he’d never leave. There was nothing Kihyun wanted for Christmas more than the angel in his arms, this year and every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, I celebrate Christmas but if you don't enjoy whatever it is you do. Even if it's nothing. Much love <3


End file.
